Set Me Free
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: sequal to A Bet For Love:yami and bakura are engaged,but what happens when the old former boyfriend interferes with their life?rated t for language and violence epilogue added finished 61507
1. Chapter 1

Me:sequal to A Beto For Love!and enjoy!oh and im sorry for my readers who can read and feel the exact pain as the characters,cause Yami is going to go through the worst pain he's ever experienced in this chappie,im sorry.the title relates to one of my other favorite songs Set Me Free by Castledowns.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or anything to do with the song Set Me Free, but i do have the song on my ipod

**Chapter 1 **Life Takes a Sudden Turn

* * *

Yami and Bakura moved into their own place, the albino proposed to the former pharaoh, they're engaged. Now they're coming up with the wedding plans, both work the plans out part of the evening, the rest of the evening spent with some fun time. 

During the day Yami and Bakura work at their jobs. Yes Yami has a job now; something that his soon to be husband brought him into. Unfortunately they have separate jobs, Bakura works at a bar, Yami works at an art studio, learning and doing art of many kinds.

The two engaged couples were having the time of their lives, which was until Yami met someone he'd never wanted to meet for all eternity.

Yami worked on a sketch of Slifer the Sky Dragon; so far he thinks it's turning out better than he thought. He has good details of very little detail you would miss, and he thought the way he's shading in the shadowed part of the famous dragon to the light shades where the sun would be shining on.

Yami kept working as the door to the studio opened, the former pharaoh didn't pay attention as he continued to concentrate on his best sketch yet. The man who walked in recognized the young artist immediately. The man had dark brown hair that goes down to his shoulders, his sharp black eyes never left the artist. The man was well built, strong and healthy, but he has a bad temper.

"I never knew my lover was into art, you should've told me, Yami." the man said, Yami stopped in his tracks, turning his head and saw his former rapist, _Adam_.

"What do you want?" Yami spat.

"Now Yami, that's no way to treat your future husband." Adam growled.

"For your information I'm engaged to my _real _lover, not _you._" Yami snapped, standing up to get out of Adam's way as he tried to punch Yami, all Adam punched was the sketch, knocking it down and torn.

"And that was a good drawing," Adam said.

"Just shut up and leave and never come back you bastard!" Yami shouted, crimson eyes flashing in anger.

"Yami I came in here in good spirits and I was going to propose to you!" Adam shouted back, holding out a ring.

Yami lifted his left hand for the other man have a good look at it, on the wedding finger was a silver ring with an amber in the center of two silver carved leaves (1). Adam went ballistic, literally.

"**YOU LEFT ME FOR SOME NOBODY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?!" **Adam yelled out on the top of his lungs.

"You hurt me, more than by raping me, you _used _me for you to enjoy my body, and you even beat me." Yami answered calmly.

"**I DID NOT DO THAT! YOU WERE HAVING NIGHMARES!" **Adam shouted back.

"No I didn't, what happened to those sheets you had? They have my blood all over them."

"**YAMI YOU BITCH! IT WAS NIGHTMARES THAT YOU WERE HAVING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" **Adam shouted, roughly grabbing Yami's shoulders and knocked him down the floor as hard as he could. Yami screamed in pain, he then thought of the mind link.

/Aibou! Wherever you are, contact the police and Bakura immediately! A rapist is here and he's trying to kill me/ Yami informed his light.

(I'm on it!) Yugi answered, Yami felt relief that there will be help, but will they get here on time? Yami's relief turned into pure fear.

"**YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET PUNISHED FOR LEAVING ME YAMI!" **Adam shouted, ripping Yami's shirt off, then went to the pants. Yami used his knee to hit Adam's groin, and he hit it hard. Adam screamed in pain, letting go of Yami, who took his opportunity to run.

Yami ran out of the door and into the elevator, pushing the number one button several times for the elevator to quickly go down to level one, the bottom floor. Adam came running towards the elevator, and before the doors closed he pulled Yami out of the elevator shaft.

Adam threw down the smaller teen to the floor; Yami heard a crack and unconditional pain was felt from his right arm. But then the police came, but Adam fled before the police could get a good look at the attacker's face as he fled. Bakura ran in and immediately ran to his lover's side, as he did, Yami fainted.

* * *

When Yami came to he was in a hospital bed, his tired crimson eyes showed pain, even though he thought that he wasn't supposed to feel pain, but he did. A nurse came in and checked everything to see if Yami was okay, when she saw the pain in his eyes she gave him pain reliever medicine. 

Yami gladly took it, and waited patiently as the pain slowly stopped. After the nurse gave him the medicine, she left. A few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"You were lucky, if the broken arm was any worse then we would've cut it off." the doctor informed, Yami snorted.

"Like that makes me feel so much better." Yami said sarcastically, 'Oh Ra, I'm getting Bakura's attitude for serious pain and injury.' Yami thought.

"Do you think you're up to seeing your friends? They've been waiting patiently." 'Except for Bakura,' Yami nodded. The doctor left and a few minutes later Yugi walked in.

"Yami! Oh Yami, you had everyone worried, who was the guy who tried to kill you? Bakura knew something but he wouldn't tell us." Yugi explained.

"The man was my rapist, he raped me Yugi, that's what happened to me when I came to your house crying and having a depression state." Yami explained, feeling a lump in his throat, making his voice sounding very husky. Yugi looked at his look a like in shock.

"No wonder, oh Yami, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Aibou, at least I lived."

"Do you want to see Bakura now? He's been stamping around waiting to see you." Yami smirked; he knew Bakura would be acting like that.

"Yes, send him in. I'll see you later Aibou." when Yugi left, Bakura almost ran in, quickly coming to the side of the bed.

"Koi, are you alright?" Bakura asked, but before Yami answered Bakura leaned down to kiss the other passionately, Yami kissed back with the same passion, the heart moderator increased, Bakura broke away quickly so that the nurses won't be in the room instantly.

"I'm alright Kura," Yami said as the heart moderator slowed down to normal speed.

"Who was it that attacked you?" Bakura asked, he has a theory, but he needs to know if he's right.

"It's the man I told you about," Yami answered, not wanting to say his name.

"Then I was correct, you'll have to inform the police, they're also waiting for you." Bakura explained.

"I don't think the police could stop him."

"Then I will, and that's a promise, he hurt you and now I'm gonna punish him for what he did."

* * *

Me:and Bakura once again makes another promise.

1)i own a ring with the same description,its pretty,and come to think of it,im wearing it right now,not as a wedding ring of course.lol

Review plz!


	2. What The Heck Is Going On?

Me:heres the next chap,oh and there will be a little shock in the end,or if u cant figure it out,think of what happens when a couple marry.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 2 **What The Heck Is Going On?

* * *

Yami stayed in the hospital for the rest of the week; just to see how his body reacts to the medication he'll be taking for his injured arm. His friends visited every day; Bakura was the one who mostly came to see if his koi was okay. The doctors see that nothing bad has happened between Yami and the meds, so they released him on Saturday.

Bakura picked his koi up, and he drove Yami to their house, feeling happy that Yami is back at home instead of the hospital. Yami felt fear growing, he knew that Bakura will protect him, but what will happen when that, that _man _finds Yami alone? If _he _could find out where Yami worked then he could find out what house he lives in.

When Yami and Bakura stepped into their home, they stared in shock. Everything in sight was broken, torn, or lying on the floor. Even the windows were cracked or barely anything left of the window, Bakura stood in front of Yami, who has tears forming in his eyes.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Bakura backed up to where he's in the door way of the front door, and Yami backed up as well since he's behind his lover. The man who came down the stairs is now in full view of the two engaged couples, and it's the man who caused the injury Yami has in the first place.

"So that's what he looks like, he seems unusual, I guess unusual attracts unusual." Adam said, chuckling at his own statement.

"And you're as ugly as I imagined." Bakura said with his evil voice.

Adam stopped laughing, "Take that back!"

"Not unless you turn yourself into the police I won't." Bakura snapped.

"**YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO MAKE ME TURN INTO THE POLICE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" **Adam shouted.

"Yeah right, you broke Yami's arm, raped him, and beat him to death!" Bakura shouted back.

"**YOU LIE! NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN TAKE MY WHORE AWAY!" **Adam shouted.

"Make me." Bakura said calmly.

"**DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU ALBINO!" **Adam shouted, taking out a gun and aimed it at Bakura.

Both Yami and Bakura froze, if Bakura didn't do what Adam says then he'll fire at Bakura. And if Bakura gave in then Yami will be taken away, either way Yami would be taken away.

"**Now you let him come with me, or I'll shoot." **Adam snarled, using the most evil voice ever heard.

/Aibou, he's here, at my house, and he's aiming a gun at Bakura. / Yami said through the mind link.

(Oh God, Yami, hold on, I'll be as quick as I can to get help.)

Bakura thought quickly how he's gonna save Yami, without getting shot. Then his slick mind thought up an idea, if it works then he and Yami could get away without a scratch. Bakura slowly stepped to the side, his eyes never leaving Adam.

"**You see Yami, he doesn't love you. He only cares about his own life, not yours." **Adam said, walking to the door, Yami backed away. Then sirens were heard, coming their way, Adam panicked and ran. The police see him running, and they try to cut him off but he got away again.

* * *

Since the house was a total mess, Yami and Bakura moved in with Ryou. Since the Game Shop had no extra beds, Bakura thought it was better if they moved into his hikari's home. Yugi and Ryou didn't mind, just as long Yami agrees.

Not only they had to move into Ryou's home, they also changed the wedding day. There's no use for Yami to marry with a broken arm. And the date moved much later in the year, after Yami takes the cast off, much to Bakura's annoyance.

Bakura would be missing during the day, since he changed shifts so he could make sure that Yami will be okay in the night, since he couldn't stand facing his nightmares alone. But during the day Yami has Ryou for company, who's generous and kind as always.

It's now been three days since that incident with Adam and the gun, but Yami still gets a little paranoid about things, such as whenever someone sneaks up on him, he would literally yelp out in surprise and jump back a bit. Or if someone's coming downstairs, Yami would stiffen and look at the bottom of the stairs in shock until he realizes it's not Adam.

Ryou made sure not to do all of these things, but it's been kinda hard not to. But he tries and he feels proud of it. Ryou would cook meals for Yami, remind him to take his meds every day, and he would help Yami in a problem he has or anything similar.

But what was weird is that Yami began throwing up during the morning, and he would constantly go to the bathroom to throw up in the sink, but if he can't hold it in his mouth for long then he goes to the sink in the kitchen. What's even weirder is that Yami throws up every day, every time it's in the morning.

Sometimes it'll go on to early afternoon, but never after that. The early afternoon is the latest time for Yami to throw up, and Yami made Ryou promise not to tell Bakura. But Bakura noticed that Yami was loosing a little weight, and he was going picky on foods. Yami used to eat sugary foods all the time, now he's eating all fruits and vegetables. Bakura became suspicious even more when he came home and Yami threw up on the floor.

"Yami, are you alright?" Bakura asked, running over to his koi who was kneeling on the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine." Yami answered.

"No you're not, you just threw up! I bet it has something to do with all the fruit and vegetables you've been eating for the past few days." Bakura said. Yami just laughed.

Bakura blinked, "What's so funny?" Yami kept laughing.

"Ryou! Yami's lost his mind!" Bakura shouted to his hikari, who's in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Ryou runs into the living room to find Yami laughing and the stuff on the carpet, and Bakura saying something about too much fruit and vegetables.

"Now what happened?" Ryou asked.

"Yami threw up, I say it has something to do with all the fruits and vegetables he's been eating, and now he's laughing his head off." Bakura explained.

"Bakura, you can't throw up after you eat fruits and vegetables every day." Ryou explained, heading to the bathroom to get a wet towel to get the stuff on the carpet off.

When Yami finally stopped laughing, Bakura was already carrying him up to their room. Once in the room, Bakura gently laid Yami on the bed and lay beside him. Bakura put his hand to Yami's cheek as they looked at each other lovingly in the eyes.

"I still say it was the fruits and vegetables that made you sick." Bakura said, and then Yami chuckled.

"What? If you have a better answer then tell me, you were the one who threw up anyways." Bakura said. Yami raised his hand to Bakura's resting hand and pulled it towards Yami's hips, making the hand feel all around area of Yami's hips. Bakura realized what it was that's making Yami change so much.

* * *

Me:lol,bakura seems to hate fruits and vegies.hahaha

Review plz!


	3. A Violent Tragedy

Me:yes!i finally got this one done.and prepare for a big shock.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 3 **A Violent Tragedy

* * *

Bakura then knew from there on that he was going to be a father; he asked if it was Adam's but Yami said that he was with that man only a year ago, and he would've had one by now. That only confirms that the little one coming is Bakura's. Since they've been together for a few months.

Bakura went crazy that night, when he realized the news he ran all the way down stairs and happily told Ryou, while doing a funny dance at the same time, which Ryou recorded the dance with a camera without hesitation. This was after all he's seen Bakura happy and hyper at the same time for the first time _ever_. And it might be the only chance to see former thief act like this.

* * *

The next day Bakura went to work as usual, and Ryou stayed a while until Yami woke up, and made him breakfast before he went to the store for groceries. Yami watched TV to pass the time, and about early afternoon, Yami heard the door bell rang. Getting up Yami slowly and cautiously to the front door, and looked through the peephole.

Seeing no one, Yami cautiously unlocked the door and looked around, still no one but an envelope sitting in front of the door. Picking it up with his unbroken arm, Yami saw his name written on it, he put the side of it in his mouth to use the same hand to close and lock the door.

Walking to the kitchen counter, Yami tore the envelope open and still using one hand; he opened the letter up and read it:

_Dear Yami,_

_I know where you are now. You can't hide from me forever my pet. If you won't come over to your old house by four o'clock, I'll be forced to burn the house you're staying at then. That also includes everyone inside of it, and I'll also burn down your annoying son of a bitch of an albino friend's bar he works at._

_You have your choice, come to me or you pay by both your ass of a friend and his brother's house. It's your choice Yami._

_Sincerely,_

_Adam_

Yami nearly fainted, he knew the man would carry out every threat he makes. Yami knew he has no other choice, he has to go back to where he used to live, the house he was in when the man had tortured him. Before he went out the door, Yami hastily got out a pen and wrote down the address for the house he's going, the handwriting is sloppy since he doesn't write with his left hand.

Leaving the letter on the counter for Ryou to find, Yami went out the door.

* * *

Ryou comes home to find the front door unlocked, finding it odd and a very bad sign, the hikari ran inside, calling out to Yami. When he didn't answer, Ryou looked around the house frantically, not finding his friend he walks back down to the kitchen, his instincts to go there.

When he got there he found the letter, and quickly read it, and at the bottom was sloppy handwriting of an address, this must be the address to the house Yami's going! Ryou tried contacting Bakura through the mind link.

(Bakura, I have urgent news for you, and this is very very important.)

//What is it hikari/ Bakura asked, getting worried.

(Yami was threatened to leave, and I don't kill me I just found out because I just came home from shopping.)

//O Ra Ryou! Quick, tell me where he is// Bakura eagerly said, getting a piece of paper.

(He's at 1693 Sakura Drive,) Ryou informed.

//All rights, call Yugi, and get the police, and be quick about it// Bakura ordered.

Bakura got into his car, and sped off to the address his hikari gave him. When he got to the street he slowed down, finding the address on the houses. He finally came to a light blue two story house, and he could feel the pain this poor house witnessed.

Parking the car, Bakura jumped out of the car and ran into the house, he could hear screaming and evil laughing, and Bakura ran upstairs, looking for the room where the horrible sounds were coming from. Bakura came to a room with the door slightly opened.

Charging in, Bakura slammed into Adam and knocked the man over, Bakura took hold of the gun from the older man's back pocket. Aiming the dangerous weapon at the horrible man, who froze, realizing that the albino has his gun, Bakura looked at Yami, and he saw that he has bruises all over his chest, and he could see his face red with slap marks. Rage became Bakura's main attitude now.

"**How dare you hurt him! Threaten him to leave and then hurt him! This time you should be caught and sent to jail from the police you bastard son of a bitch!" **Bakura shouted with his most evil voice.

"**I'VE BEEN RUNNING FROM THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING POLICE! THEY WON'T GET ME AT ALL! AND THEY NEVER WILL FOR ALL ETERNITY!" **Adam shouted, the police came charging in, and the older man pulled out a butcher's knife and attacked Bakura, who fired the gun upon instinct while he felt pain from the sharp knife cutting into his skin, blood dripping into the floor.

The police witnessed this and knew that Bakura was innocent, and they pulled off the now dead Adam off of Bakura, who grabbed hold of the cartouche the dead man was holding in his other hand. One look at the cartouche, Bakura knew it was Yami's, and then he fainted.

* * *

Me:oh no!now the two lovers are both injured! plz dont kill me,it'll be better in the next chappie!i promise!

Review plz!


	4. Healing & Beginning of Surprise!

Me:im so happy,ill update later on after i update the other stories.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 4 **Healing & Beginning of Surprise!

* * *

Yami and Bakura were both put into a coma after they had a few surgeries, and when they woke up they were both in the same room. Bakura was glad of that, but when he saw his koi waking up, he saw something was off with the crimson eyes.

Yami opened his eyes, but what was weird is that everything is pure black. No light or outlines of anything was noticeable, he then thought he was dead, but then he heard the heart moderator, and the unforgettable smell of a hospital. Yami then realized he was blind, and never seeing his lover's dark chocolate brown eyes and his pale skin, his albino hair, Yami cried.

"Yami, what's wrong? Koi, what's the matter?" Bakura asked, getting worried.

"Bakura, I'm blind. I can't see, all I can see is darkness." Yami sobbed, Bakura immediately thought of the slap marks he saw earlier. //That bastard! Thanks to him now my koi is blind! O Ra I pray you sent that horrible monster to hell// Bakura thought, not realizing he used the mind link.

(Bakura? Do you mean that Yami is blind?) Ryou's innocent voice asked.

//Unfortunately yes. // Bakura answered.

* * *

Since then Yami has been fully registered as a blind citizen, and he should be staying home unless if he's with someone he trusts. Bakura was never brought into trial for killing Adam, the evidence is as clear as crystal that the former thief was protecting his lover. The albino was also told to stay home.

Both did, and they slowly became happy as the little one grew bigger, both of them happy and arguing what names shall they name the little one and what will it look like, or if it'll be a boy or girl. Bakura hopes for a boy looking a combo of him and Yami, Yami hopes for a girl looking like Bakura.

Yami slowly forgot about Adam, and he hopes there will be nothing like that happen again. The former pharaoh was also glad that the little one was never hurt, and Yami got his cartouche back, and Bakura kept to his promises just like he said he would.

Bakura helped his koi get used to the blindness, and soon Yami learned to use his hearing, smell, and feeling for to get around. So far Yami is doing great with those senses, and he's getting better and better. And soon blindness became not a problem or a burden to him.

But what really became a burden was the heavy weight he has to carry around. Yami could swear he has more than one little one now, he's been getting enormous back aches and the weight became really heavy. Yami told Bakura that they're not going to have any more little ones after they get married, Bakura laughed but agreed.

Around December, the bearing of the little ones became nine months. Yami knew that they're going to arrive soon, and he's been getting really anxious about it. Bakura and Yami's other friends try to help, but Yami is too anxious for anything but to deliver the little ones.

But on the late night of Christmas Eve, Yami felt pain from his lower half; he immediately woke up Bakura and told him between gasps that the little ones are due now. Bakura immediately got up and quickly carried Yami down stairs, yelling out to Ryou what's happening, and the hikari followed them to the car. Bakura sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Me:cliffe!hehehe,yeah im so evil

Review plz!


	5. Christmas Presens!

Me:yes!i dedicate this chapter to lapersona, my gaian friend for helping me with the names, and Kitten (aka Black Egyptian Dragon) for helping me with a little problem to fix Yami up a bit. thank u!the both of u!my best friends!

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 5 **Christmas Presents!

* * *

Yami lay on the hospital bed, tired and sweaty from labor, which has just ended. Bakura kept kissing Yami on the forehead from behind the bed, both lovers formed tears in their eyes, they tried to hold them back but they were just too happy to care.

They've been blessed to have three newborns, two boys and a girl. But one of them has been passed on from Yami's blindness, which is the oldest one. He is like both Yami and Bakura, he has white spiky hair, his eyes were narrow like Bakura's but the color was crimson. Bakura couldn't help but say that the oldest was an albino bunny. (lol)

The second oldest was a girl, and she looks every bit like Bakura, only her eyes weren't as evil looking, but kind and gentle like Ryou's. Both lovers got what they hoped for, but the third one was a surprise baby. Not to mention a big surprise for Bakura, the youngest is the littler of the other two, and he looks like Yugi, literally.

The youngest had cute, round violet eyes, chubby cheeks, spiky tri colored hair, and the little bang that hangs over his forehead cutely. Yep, a little baby version of little Yugi, Bakura nearly passed out that he also has to be a father of a little one that looks exactly like Yugi.

Then the nurses carried the little ones to give them check ups, all passed the tests except for the oldest, he didn't pass the eye tests. But the nurses then carried the little ones to their parents, the oldest and youngest on Yami's right and left side, while Bakura held the girl in his arms.

The doctor came in and the nurses helped him take off Yami's cast on his right arm, when the cast was carefully removed, the doctor lifted Yami's arm up and gently felt around it, squeezing a few times over the part of the arm was broken, when Yami didn't wince or cry out he knew the arm has healed.

"Not only you have three babies for Christmas, you also have your cast off. This Christmas is a blessing for you Yami." the doctor said, Yami and Bakura smiled.

But to confirm that the arm is healed, the doctor had Yami move his wrist, his fingers, and his arm. Every time he moved he was a bit slow since the whole arm hasn't moved for a long time, but he never felt any pain as he moved his arm.

Ryou came in to look at the little ones, he loved the girl, since she looked like Bakura, and Ryou wasn't at all shocked that one of the little ones look like Yugi. The oldest Ryou thought that there's going to be a lot of people being attracted to him.

"I'm an uncle!" Ryou said happily, smiling at the new parents.

"Yeah we know that hikari." Bakura said.

"So, what are they're names?" Ryou asked.

"The oldest, which reminds me of an albino bunny, is named Chaos Ammon Mouto, the girl is Yuki Bakali Mouto, and the youngest who freakin looks like Yugi, is Akiyoshi Yaso Mouto." Bakura explained. Ryou smiled happily at each of the little ones. Then the nurses made Ryou and Bakura leave, since Yami fell asleep.

* * *

Later on Christmas day, Yami woke up and his eyesight was back! It turns out that it was only temporary; he looks over at the little ones lying next to him. Tears formed in his eyes, he couldn't believe how cute they were, and he loved all three of them with all his heart.

Some time after Yami woke up, his friends came in, all cheering him and telling him congrats. Even Grandpa came along, happy and joyful like he was in the World Championship Tournament.

"Look at this! I'm a great grandfather!" the old man shouted in joy.

"And I'm an uncle!" Yugi shouted in joy too, Ryou gave him a high five, both are now uncles.

"Three babies? Wow, and we expected only one." Tristan said.

"Aww look, they're so cute lookin." Joey said while smiling at Akiyoshi who giggled when the blonde lightly tickled him.

"Merry Christmas Yami," Bakura said, and then he notices something.

"Hey, you've got your eyesight back!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Yep, I was wondering if one of you guys would finally notice." Yami said, smiling.

"This is a very blessing Christmas indeed." Yugi said, everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Me;awwww, the little ones are so KAWAII!and again,thank u lapersona and Kitten! and i also thank all who reviewed me,the next chap is the wedding.

Review plz!


	6. A Wedding To Set Me Free

Me:the last chappie.i may do an epilogue,and then go on to my other stories.and just so u know,i have nothing against christain religion or any other religion,since i have none but my own beliefs.but i dont have anything against any religion.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or Set Me Free by Casting Crowns

**Chapter 6 **A Wedding To Set Me Free

* * *

"You may kiss. (1)" the minister announced, and then Yami and Bakura kissed, performing their final part of their marriage. The kiss is sweet and simple, when they pulled apart everyone clapped. It's May 3 (2), the day of the wedding. And the wedding is surprisingly at Kaiba's backyard believe it or not. There's even a party inside the Kaiba mansion, which will be in the living room after everyone had cake.

Soon cakes were passed around to everyone, talking and eating amongst themselves and say congrats whenever Yami or Bakura pass by them. Everyone of Yami's friends were invited, including Rebecca, Professor Hawkins, Duke, Serenity, the Ishtars, Leon, Mai, Mako Tsunami, and the most surprising both Kaiba brothers. Yami's every day friends are here too, and Ryou wouldn't miss any part of it.

After everyone finished with their cakes, they headed to the Kaiba mansion's living room, big enough for more people, which Kaiba's butlers and maids took the day off and joined in for the party. Then music is heard, and everyone started dancing and smiling. Yami and Bakura danced together, their eyes never leaving each other, looking deep in the other's eyes lovingly. Then Bakura gave a thumb up signal to Mokuba, who quickly went off to the music man to play a certain song; Set Me Free by Casting Crowns.

_It hasn't always been this way_

_I remember brighter days_

_Before the dark ones came_

_Stole my mind_

_Wrapped my soul in chains_

_Now I live among the dead_

_Fighting voices in my head_

_Hoping someone hears me crying in the night_

_And carry me away_

_Set me free of the chains holding me_

_Is anybody out their hearing me?_

_Set me free_

_Morning brings another day_

_Finds me crying in the rain_

_All alone with the demons I am_

_Who is this man who comes my way?_

_The dark ones shriek_

_The scream His name_

_Is this the One they say will set the captives free?_

_Jesus, rescue me_

_Set me free of the chains holding me_

_Is anybody out there hearing me?_

_Set me free_

_As the God man passes by_

_He looks straight through my eyes_

_The darkness cannot hide_

_Do you want to be free?_

_Lift your chains_

_I hold the key_

_All Power on Heaven and earth belong to me_

_Do you want to be free?_

_Lift your chains_

_I hold the key_

_All Power on Heaven and earth belong to me_

_You are free_

_You are free_

_You are free_

When the song finished, Yami has his head against Bakura's chest, eyes closed to stop the tears that threatened to fall down his eyes, feeling that the song was perfect. Because ever since Adam died, Yami has been looking back in the past, Bakrua tried to persuade his koi to forget, but nothing worked.

So Bakura came up with a plan, he had an agreement with Mokuba's help to persuade Seto to have the music man play the song Set Me Free, in order to make Yami snap out of the past, and into the present and into the future. And Yami did, the past is gone from his mind, only the present and future rests in his mind now.

* * *

Me:that was a good ending.like i say,i may do an epilogue.and if yer wondering what happened to the little ones,dont worry,theyre being babysitting by one of Kaiba's maids.oh how fun she'll have,since Chaos lives up to his name.hehehe

1)i got that line from Pirates 3; At World's End, Bobosa says the line like a dozen times

2)look into my profile and see why i used this date.

Review plz!


	7. Epilogue

Me:well here's the epilogue.and i say it has a very good ending.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

* * *

After about three and a half years later, Yami and Bakura lived a perfect and happy life. But it wasn't always perfect when taking care of three little ones who get themselves into trouble every second of the day. The worst of the three is the one who lives up to his name; Chaos.

He may be blind, but sometimes that wasn't exactly the excuse. Like when he's in the baby crib and he has a pacifier in his mouth, he would spit it out and then cry for it, when it was put back in he spits it out again and repeats it over for hours. Other times he would miraculously find the sugar and spill it all over not just himself but the floor.

Yami thinks that maybe they should've named him something that does _not_ mean anything about chaos, destruction, and dangerous. Bakura says he disagrees, because he was the same as Chaos when he was his age, the oldest child was going to have the same skills as his father. Another thing is that Bakura is called father or dad, Yami is called tata. How that came around no one knows, for it was Chaos who started calling Yami tata.

Yuki likes to get herself into trouble, she likes to steal things and then she would either hide them, throw them in the garbage, or if it's small enough then she'll send it down the toilet. She learned the hard way what's too big to put down the drain and the toilet over flooded, getting her little feet wet.

Akiyoshi is the best behaved one; he's quiet and never moves from the spot when told not to move. But there will be times the littlest child will let curiosity get the better of him. There was a time he got lost and he was in the attic, he would then try to find a way back but he ends up knocking things over and he got stuck between two overturned chairs. Despite their trouble making children, both Yami and Bakura couldn't help but love them.

"You know, I'm glad you accepted the offer from my friends, you know the bet." Yami said, staring at the stars outside the window. Bakura wraps an arm lovingly around Yami's waist, and stares at the stars with him.

"Well it wouldn't have actually started if you haven't forgiven me koi." Bakura said.

"Well that's me, I always forgive, unless if it's someone who hurt my friends or myself." Yami explained.

"But I hurt your friends, and actually tried to kill you many times."

"That was before we got our own bodies, I watched you. I saw that you changed, and as I watched you I found myself loving you." Yami explained.

"You watched me? Now when was that?" Bakura was shocked indeed.

"Whenever I saw you, I even asked Ryou if you've really changed or not. And he says you changed into a person anyone could barely recognize; only your craziness is what hasn't changed." Yami smiled as he heard Bakura whimper.

"I'm not _that _crazy am I?" Bakura asked, frowning a little bit.

Yami turned over, "No, but I still love you." and then Yami leaned over and kissed his husband, who kissed back. Bakura deepened the kiss, receiving a few moans from his koi. When they pulled away, they looked at each other's eyes, chocolate brown with crimson.

"I love you." Yami whispered, putting his head against Bakura's chest to listen to the other's soft heart beating.

Bakura pulled the other closer, as if protecting him from anything that will cause harm to his koi.

"I love you too."

* * *

Me:hehe,i love this story,and im happy to say before this epilogue this story ended with 22 reviews,much more than A Bet For Love,and more than i expected.thank u all who reviewed.

The End

TT (aka Takabi Tenshi)


End file.
